1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device, an illumination device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a light source device using a light-emitting element such as a semiconductor laser is proposed. Moreover, in order to respond to a request for higher luminance as alight source device for a projector or the like, a light source device including a plurality of semiconductor lasers is proposed (e.g., see JP-A-2015-38958).
The light source device disclosed in JP-A-2015-38958 includes a plurality of semiconductor laser devices and a holding member.
Each of the semiconductor laser devices includes: a semiconductor laser element; a placing body on which the semiconductor laser element is mounted; a substrate on which the placing body is biased to one side thereof; and a pair of terminals electrically connected to the semiconductor laser element, biased to the other side of the substrate, and protruding from the substrate. The holding member includes: holes aligned in at least a pair of rows; a thin-walled section on which the holes are arranged, the thin-walled section being formed by providing at least a pair of depressions on the other side; and a thick-walled section provided adjacent to the thin-walled section. The semiconductor laser device is mounted on one side, each placing body is disposed on the thick-walled section, and the pair of terminals are exposed through the holes from the other side.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2015-38958, however, there is a problem in that it is difficult to increase the arrangement density of semiconductor laser elements, that is, it is difficult to miniaturize the light source device. Moreover, even if the arrangement density of semiconductor laser elements can be increased by any means, heat-generating portions are arranged at a high density, and thus there is a problem in that the temperature of the light source device is likely to rise.